Accurate detection of tones in telecommunication systems is an important part of a conventional communication channel. Tones are used by conventional telecom equipment to signal and/or exchange data. Tones can be (i) single frequency, (ii) multiple frequency, (iii) modulated, and (iv) periodic cadence. Conventional communication channels often need to switch between voice and data communication modes. The data and/or signaling tone detection is done by the tone detectors. Tone detection should be accurate and should include false detection prevention. Conventional approaches to detection of a specific tone frequency have used a Fourier Transform algorithm or a variation like Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) algorithm. Another conventional algorithm used is a Goertzel filter, which has the advantage of a fast execution for specific frequency and low memory requirements.